


Abstinence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder (or something like that).

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the desperate, oh god I haven’t seen you for a week, month, forever, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstinence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder (or something like that).

He loved working away in Washington.

That’s how he saw it, working away, he still felt like home was in Colorado Springs. His friends were all there after all. And Sam.

So he worked away and had some of the best sex when he came to visit.

He loved the desperate, oh god I haven’t seen you for a week, month, forever, sex that they had within the first few minutes of seeing each other. No matter where they met up. Doorway, hallway, living room, kitchen, air port toilets, SGC storage closets.

They hadn’t been caught yet but it had been close a few times.

After a four month separation, due to both their schedules (damn schedules), they almost been caught by Sam’s neighbour, having sex in her open doorway, having not actually gotten around to going inside. His fingers were stroking her clit and she had a hand on his ass, their lips frantically trying to find each other for a kiss but missing due to the pent up sexual frustration. Not their finest moment.

Luckily the houses where Sam lived were separated a bit and not right next to each other.

Jack was still pretty sure the woman had heard Sam come though, she had bitten down on his shoulder and he’d cried out when she came, she drew blood so she wouldn’t make a sound as she came on his fingers, skirt hitched up, bodies pressed together, hands on his ass. He had the mark for two weeks, making him grin and Sam blush.

They’d almost been caught having sex in the hallway too, with the door shut. Daniel and Teal’c decided to come and find him in the middle of the day, and their timing was terrible because as they knocked on the door he had just thrust into Sam, her legs wrapped around him, squeezing his waist tight to the point of pain, his hands on her ass holding her up against the wall. The two men on the other side of the door kept knocking and he kept moving, Sam’s back hitting the wall a little too loudly, too hard, because their friends could see their outlines through the door and hear the bangs, Jack’s grunts, Sam’s moans, on every inward thrust. Jack doesn’t quite remember what they said, after calling out for them both, something about leaving them to it and Teal’c saying indeed.

He remembered Teal’c saying indeed and then it had all gone silent in his mind as he had come, hard.

Not that sex with Sam wasn’t great the rest of the time when they were together but there was something about the desperation that really got him going. That first orgasm (hers and his) after a little abstinence was always, always mind blowing and he was usually unable to do anything else afterwards, for at least an hour. Usually Sam would leave him to it, let him collapse on the sofa, or in bed, or wherever (once she’d just left him lying on the floor of her living room) and did something else. Watched a movie, or some television. Once he’d come back to himself to the sounds of the bald hoedown and Sam laughing so hard she started to cough.

He liked that Sam seemed to show the same desperation as he did, it made him feel a bit better about his sex drive and his complete and utter physical need for her. He liked to tell himself he was just making up for lost time but he had never, ever wanted to fuck Sam Carter this badly in the entire time they’d worked together. This was new. This was a product of actually knowing how good it was to have sex with Sam Carter.

Right now, sat in business class, thinking about her, he wondered if he’d be able to get out of the briefing room and into a closet or her lab, or anywhere (semi) private. He was already (semi) hard and he really need to work on this whole, problem he was having about having to fuck her within minutes of seeing her.

He wasn’t surprised to find her waiting for him.

He loved working away in Washington.


End file.
